


Si no es algo importante es mejor que no hablemos

by lunaokami28



Series: Pinta las rosas en negro [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon kakashikrazy256, Language of Flowers, Tears, Unreliable Narrator, Wordplay, gratitude
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28
Summary: Ella le agradece profundamente ya que hizo algo en lo que se vio incapaz de hacer en su momento y eso es; criar a su único hijo.
Relationships: Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Pinta las rosas en negro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880749





	Si no es algo importante es mejor que no hablemos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mami! 
> 
> Bien hoy les traigo la última parte de la miniserie de ‘Pinta las Rosas en Negro’ y si, el titulo me quedo más largo que lo que escribí para este Drabble.
> 
> Al igual que las otras 2 partes anteriores (que no es necesario el leerlas, todo queda a tu gusto) tenemos 2 líneas de tiempo diferentes solo que aquí comenzaremos con el pasado y después de la división será el presente.
> 
> No, no soy dueña de Magic Kaito, aunque eso no impidió que escribiera esta miniserie de Drabbles y los publicara en días que tuvieran algo de especial.

Si no es algo importante es mejor que no hablemos

.

La luz del sol extinguiéndose lentamente dejando rastros de color naranja entre mezclándose con el azul que comenzando a cubrir el maravilloso lienzo sobre ellos; el constante canto de las aves a la lejanía solo opacadas por las risas felices de los dos infantes jugándose bromas mutuas en el jardín vecino.

Un par de ojos morados sonreía al ver como se divertían y la increíble recuperación del ánimo del niño; una bebida fría fue dejada al lado del tarro de la medicación que debe tomar con regularidad, agradeció por el líquido.

“Tienen un sabor desagradable si me lo preguntas” vocifero tratando de iniciar una conversación.

“Tienes razón, pero cuando recuerdas sus beneficios olvidas el sabor” guardo el resto de las pastillas en su bolsillo.

“Supongo”.

No dijeron nada disfrutando del silencio solo disfrutando de la bonita vista de la persecución infantil de los niños y como uno capturaba al otro alegando todos sus derechos como civil.

“Me alegro tanto de que el recupero su personalidad habitual se ve tan hermoso riendo” el niño la vio sonrió y grito con energía; le devolvió el saludo. Suspiro “tan bello…” su energía se debilito “no soy el mejor ejemplo para él, siento que será mejor para ambos si me voy; no puedo consolarlo como se debe y tuvo que estar internado durante más tiempo del requerido, es aún muy joven para tratar con este tipo de situación; soy un fracaso en más de un sentido, un desastre mental yo-”.

“PARA ESA MIERDA”.

Lo miro sorprendida.

“No hace falta que te recuerde no eres la única que perdió a alguien ese día” el lugar se tornó tan silencioso en solo un segundo “Así que si no piensas hablar sobre algo importante lo mejor será dejar de hablar.

Entendió “Podrías… podrías cuidarlo en mi ausencia…”.

“Hare lo mejor que pueda”.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

“Gracias por todo” susurro; lamenta no poder haber dicho eso de frente; le presentaron una rosa.

“¿Por qué tan triste mi bella dama?” le sonríe sinceramente.

“Solo nostálgica” limpia la lagrima de su ojo. La comprende; abraza su cintura y apoya su cabeza sobre la suya. Tanto ha crecido y no estuvo ahí para verlo.

“Sabes pienso que es demasiado rebuscado ¿no? ‘Millen Nuance’, sigo pensando que tiene un gusto exagerado por los juegos de palabras” busca aligerar su ánimo; es lo mejor que saben hacer.

“Lo estás diciendo muy tarde”.

Consulta la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

“Se hace tarde” le informa.

Asiente; el frio del invierno aproximándose sacude sus ropas. Ellos se fueron caminado con los pequeños pétalos rosas de las Gerberas se desprenden poco a poco por culpa del aire frio.

Lady Luck e Insanity los observaban de cerca cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. Death no estaba muy complacido con los acontecimientos; Lady Luck fue a mimar a su amado. Todo será mejor a partir de ahora después de todo se lo merecen.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno con esto se sabe que, aunque fueron muchas tragedias ellos pueden ser felices juntos. Eso y que el ser la persona favorita de una entidad no es del todo bueno.
> 
> Datos Curiosos:
> 
> ● ¿Por qué lo publique hoy? Es fácil, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Mami y como era la última parte desde el punto de vista de Chikage hoy era un día perfecto para su publicación.
> 
> ● Como lo mencione en las notas de autor de “¿Por qué Duele Tanto?”. Yo tenía escrito solo el Drabble de “Nada que Perder” y durante las mismas fechas volví a leer unos Fanfics y los Headcanons de la relación Kaito/Chikage por último lo que dice el título de este Drabble, solo era la voz del Inspector en mi cabeza diciéndole eso a Chikage y pues al final pensé: Y si escribo un Drabble más, que funcione como una especie de epilogo o un ¿qué paso después de la derrota del BO?
> 
> Dando esto como resultado esto, pero al igual que en “Nada que Perder” seria en 2 tiempos distintos y con un narrador poco confiable, en este caso lo vemos desde la perspectiva de Chikage (razón de que, gracias a este, cree el de “¿Por qué Duele Tanto?” -que cumple con las mismas normas solo que desde la perspectiva de Kaito-)
> 
> ● No es necesario conocer los otros Drabbles para conocer toda la historia detrás.
> 
> En el comienzo Chikage y Kaito fueron finalmente dados de alta del hospital (por lo que ocurre al comienzo de “¿Por qué Duele Tanto?”) pero, al ser Kaito solo un niño se encontraba en un estado más crítico que Chikage y esa es la razón por la que estuvo hospitalizado más tiempo que ella. Al verse incapacitada en la crianza de su Unigénito decide escapar, dejando a Kaito en cuidado de los Nakamori (algo así se menciona en uno de los Headcanons en donde pasa algo similar, pero Kaito pasa es de familiar en familiar y al tener la edad apropiada puede seguir viviendo en su casa -pensé que sería mejor que quedara al cuidado de ellos a que me invente familiares de la nada-)
> 
> ● Tenemos dos cosas ocultas con Chikage:
> 
> La Gerbera rosa, en el lenguaje de las flores son la gratitud eterna hacia alguien (el de Chikage por Ginzou por criar a Kaito).
> 
> El nombre de “Millen Nuance” que usa Kaito con Chikage es la nueva identidad que ella tomo -después de todo ellos ya están tachados de muertos ante cualquiera-. El nombre es un juego de palabras que hice, los Kanjis de Chikage significan ‘Mil Sombras’ y decidí crear algo así, pero fue un dolor de cabeza ese día.
> 
> Ellos se van a mudar a Paris, pero el nombre de Millen Nuance está escrito en inglés y casualmente suenan parecidas a las palabras en francés: Mille (Mil) Nuances (Sombras). Estas palabras son “” suenan similares pero sus significados son diferentes (lo mismo que le pasa a Kuroba Kaito, ya que el solo Kaito tiene Kanjis diferentes al del Kaitou en donde se pronuncian de una manera similar en el Romaji, pero sus significados al leer los Kanjis son diferentes).
> 
> Español: Mil Sombras
> 
> Japones: Chikage
> 
> Frances: Mille Nuances
> 
> Inglés: A Thousand Shadows
> 
> Por ello, aunque suenen similar sus significados son diferentes:
> 
> Inglés: Millen Nuance = Matices del Milenio
> 
> Frances: Mille Nuances = Mil sombras.
> 
> También iba hacer uno con Kaito y el apellido Kuroba, pero luego me dio flojera y decidí solo colocar el de Chikage o bueno la ahora conocida como Millen Nuance.
> 
> Ese día parecía que estaba armando una conspiración.
> 
> ● Death está molesto por la muerte de su campeón o favorito (Shinichi/Conan).
> 
> Metí en el final de cada Drabble a Lady Luck e Insanity (y ahora de ultimo Death) esto porque hay algunos Fanfics en donde la pareja de Lady Luck y Death aparecen. Por lo que mi adición fue Insanity.
> 
> ● Para estos momentos Kaito solo tiene 18 años (lo sé muy joven para todo lo que paso).
> 
> ● El próximo Fanfic será publicado el 15 de noviembre.
> 
> Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
